


Winter Moon

by Codeadleaf (Caeliindyvo)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loneliness/Snowfall, M/M, Sormik Week 2018, Winter Moon AU, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliindyvo/pseuds/Codeadleaf
Summary: Mikleo is a cursed seraph, endlessly wandering through his snow covered domain. One day a traveler cross his path, looking for a way out...





	Winter Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Winter Moon" by Erutan. A big thanks to tmariea (OccasionalArtist) for betareading ❤

Snow wasn’t falling. 

Mikleo stopped, idly looking around. Everything was quiet. No wind howling between the trees. Not even the familiar cracking of branches under the crushing weight of ice. He raised his head toward the sky, absently searching for the missing snowflakes. The grey clouds looked the same as always. Had the weather changed recently? He hadn’t noticed, couldn’t bring himself to care. He looked back on the path behind, footprints fresh and uncovered. 

Snow had stopped falling. 

Such a rare occurrence during the day. Would the sun show itself to greet him today? Certainly not, Mikleo thought, not bothering to look up. It hadn’t pierced through its thick cloak in so long, sunlight might as well be a myth. Staring at the endless sea of white in front of him, Mikleo resumed his walking, the sound of crackling snow under his feet filling the empty space. One step. Another. And another, not paying attention to his surroundings, slowly progressing between bare trees, never turning back. Where was he going, he had no idea. He just kept on walking, never reaching the end of the forest. 

Snow wasn’t falling. 

He could still feel some of it heavily weighing on his shoulders but didn't bother shaking it off. What would be the point, it would be back sooner or later, unmelting and covering anything underneath. Maybe he should let it bury him already. He kept on walking, mind numb, body moving on his own, undisturbed when his knees sank in the snow, undisturbed when stray branches caught in his clothes. He stumbled a bit but didn’t stop. Ah, how much time had passed since the last time he had rested?

Snow wasn’t falling. 

Maybe for once the trail in his wake wouldn’t disappear. Would he stopped going around in circles then? A lifeless smile tugged at his lips. Such foolish thoughts. Trail or not there was no end to his aimless wandering. He would prefer all traces to be erased, swallowed by wind and snow before someone could find them. It had been a while since he had last tripped over a frozen corpse, he would rather keep it like that. Unfortunately clear weather was bounded to attract humans, to encourage them to cross his domain once again and see if he was still out there. He hadn’t met one in so long, he’d like to believe they had moved on, left the region, forgotten about him. 

He knew better though. Humans didn’t care about danger and would erect their villages on the most improbable places if they had too. Even if they were to leave others would come back. But most of all, humans loved stories. They loved old myths and legends and would make new ones out of anything, twisting it until they would forget what at started it. And what a story this forest had to offer. The tale of the cursed seraph and his eternal winter, the fallen deity freezing everything in his reach. No matter how many years and decades passed they would keep talking, keep expanding the story, changing it, turning his existence into a legend. A frightening tale for the children, a last hope for the desperate, a tainted being to defeat for prosperity. He had heard them all. 

Snow wasn’t falling. Mikleo kept walking.

Foolish humans. They should leave him alone. Stay in their warm home by their loved ones side and go on with their lives. There was nothing to gain coming here. Their only reward would be death. An useless, lonely death, forever trapped in the neverending winter, their bodies hidden under the snow, never to be found, never escaping the forest. All these deaths and yet they would keep coming, never learning.

Snow wasn’t falling and Mikleo stared into the nothingness ahead. 

There would always be idiots to chase after legends. 

“ACHOOOO!!”

Mikleo’s heart jumped, breath catching in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be posted in two distinct parts, but since it perfectly fits today's prompt and I unfortunately couldn't complete the first part in time, have just a little introduction for now. I will either edit this part later or add a third chapter.


End file.
